


Avoidance

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve's been noticeably scarce since being approached about a potential relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoidance

Rewind’s camera was projecting some obnoxiously loud action movie, but it was late enough in the night-cycle that it was lulling Tailgate to sleep. He dozed on Rewind’s chest, his partner not seeming interested either. Tailgate felt him fidgeting against his shoulder. The blue minibot snuggled closer. 

"Did you see Swerve today?" The fidgeting abruptly stopped, the servo drawing away as if struck. Tailgate vented a sigh, turning so his back met Rewind’s chest

"I’ll take that a ‘no.’"

There was a soft noise from behind him. It might have been a laugh under normal circumstances. “I don’t get him. He says he wants to be with us and then he avoids us.”

Tailgate shrugged, playing with the digits of Rewind’s servo. “You know how he is. We did kind of spring the idea on him. He’ll come around eventually.” 

"Yeah, I guess so." He shook his servo from Tailgate’s grip, using it to wrap his arm around the other minibot. The video shut itself off with a soft ‘click.’


End file.
